


"I Love You"

by ShockSurprise



Series: 99 Sentence Starters [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, M/M, Phone Call, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Starter~  At 3 in the morning they were still on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You"

     At 3 in the morning they were still on the phone.

     Hinata had originally called to talk about homework and ask if there was any morning practice Monday as he forgot. But somehow, that  
morphed into one conversation leading to the next one. Everything flowed together. 

     "No, really, that's exactly what happened!" Hinata exclaimed quietly into the microphone of his headphones that were connected to his phone.

     "Uh, huh. I'm sure it did Hinata," Kageyama said yawning.

     "No, really it happened!!" Hinata said slightly louder.

     "Hinata, shh, you're going to wake your parents," Kageyama said at full volume into his phone.

     "It must be nice not having your parents around all the time," Hinata muttered.

     "What was that? Nice? Not having my parents around? Hinata, its literally awful. Like i understand how you may think that cause you're parents  
are always around and so is your sister. But understand it's awful. And most of all, at this age, parents should be there for their kids, not out of the house constantly," Kageyama  
rambled. 

     His parents were never there. When he was in Junior High he had absolutely no friends. And even when he did they had only been friends cause  
he saw them 5 times out f the 7 days of the week. They didn't count as "friends." He didn't have any pets. There were no siblings. He was alone up until he went to Karasuno

     "Kageyama, don't you get lonely?" Hinata asked into the microphone.

     "I mean, i used to. But then i got all the team minus a few," Kageyama coughed slightly. "Tsukkishima."

     Hinata smiled, it was nice knowing that Kageyama considered him someone that helped him stay of of lonesomeness. Hinata looked at the  
clock. It read 3:26am.

     "Hell, its already nearly 3:30,"Hinata said.

     "Do you want to go to sleep? I know there's no school tomorrow, but I'm not to particularly tired. I don't take my sleeping medication on  
weekends. And its keeps me up really early," Kageyama said truthfully.

     "Nah, there's no school tomorrow, so might as well stay up," Hinata said. 

     "I mean if you want too, i cant be that interesting to talk to," Kageyama spoke solemnly.

     "No, honestly, you are actually surprisingly nice to talk to over the phone," Hinata smiled lightly.

     "I never talk on the phone, its weird. My phone provider must laugh since i have unlimited minutes and use like 2 of them normally," Kageyama  
said carefully.

     "You don't talk to like family and stuff? I feel like I'm always on the phone with my grandmother, or my aunt, or uncle or something," Hinata said  
lowly.

     "I don't really...have...family," Kageyama said, trying not to think about how alone in life he felt sometimes.

     "Don't...have family? Kageyama, what the hell? What do you do for Christmas, or Thanksgiving? OR EASTER?," Hinata said raising his voice louder  
than needed.

     "Hinata, your family. Quiet. And i don't really do anything, i just kinda do it as every other day? I mean, once or twice has my parents been  
around for Christmas and they brought me something small like a knick knack from their "business trips" but that's more just to decorate the house." Kageyama said looking out  
the window.

     "Kageyama, we have been friends for nearly a year now, and you never told me you were alone for major holidays," Hinata said seriously.

     "I just kinda guessed you guessed i was alone? It never really came up," Kageyama said looking back down to his hands.

     "Okay, right. You're coming over to my house for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and yes also Easter. And you're gonna get an authentic holiday  
experience for each!" Hinata said folding his hands in front of him.

     "I mean, i guess. But aren't those holidays more family exclusive?" Kageyama questioned.

     "Kageyama, if my parents ever figured out you were spending holidays alone, they would kill me for not telling them," Hinata said, seriousness  
dripping in his voice.

     "You're parents really do care don't they?" Kageyama said, unable to relate.

     It want that his parents didn't care, it was just more that they were there to really show the care and affection. They cared enough to give  
Kageyama money for food and necessary essentials. They had taught him to do laundry and how to work the dishwasher from a young age. But once he got the basics down they  
left him with some money and basically bailed. 

     "Yeah, they really care about my friends a lot? I don't know why. I guess they just know not everyone has it as well off as we do. And they just  
want to help as much as possible," Hinata said, whisper fading more and more.

     "That's really nice of them , honestly. They seem like great people. You're lucky to have them," Kageyama smiled slightly.

     The thought of kinda having a bit of "family" to hang around was a nice thought. He had always seemed to get on parents good sides extremely  
fast due to his respectfulness. Which worked out perfect. But sometimes he felt like they only liked him because pity. It was hard living without parents. But he lived just fine. He  
was taken care of, regardless of the fact he was the one taking care of himself.

     "Hey, Kageyama, if you ever need anything me and my family will be here. Literally. Anything," Hinata said quietly.

     "Thank you Hinata, it means a lot,"Kageyama said.

     "Hey, I'm going to let you go Kageyama, my eyes are like refusing to stay open and I'm exhausted," Hinata said, yawning.

     "Okay, ill text you in the morning okay?" Kageyama said.

     "Okay, I love you, ill talk to you-" Hinata's eyes opened with ease quickly realizing what he just said.

     "What was that?" Kageyama laughed.

     "I'm so used to ending phone calls with family. And i end them all with "i love you" cause they're family!" Hinata exclaimed.

     "Hinata lower you're voice. You'll wake your family," Kageyama scolded.

     "Uggh," Hinata groaned.

     "I love you too Hinata, ill talk to you tomorrow. Well, today i guess." Kageyama mocked.

     "Alright, alright, ill talk to you soon," Hinata laughed to cover up how embarrassed he truly was.

     "Okay, sleep well, good night," Kageyama said, still smiling slightly.

     "You too, goodnight," Hinata said, clicking his phone screen on and hitting the end button.

     Hinata immediately fell back on to his bed, head on his pillow, legs still crossed, and face feeling as though it was on fire. He was so  
embarrassed. He did not mean to say that he loved Kageyama. 

     Kageyama had seemed to have taken the accidental news well though. Hinata had assumed that it was just cause he was tired, not totally  
registering. 

     Kageyama lied back in his own bed, running the words over in his head over and over. Had Hinata meant to say that? Had he jut written it off as  
"being used to saying it?" Or did Hinata actually love Kageyama?

     Regardless, the thought of Hinata actually loving Kageyama was enough to make him think enough to send him into a light sleep.

     Hinata sat there, curled up for a while until he also fell asleep.

     In the morning there was a message on Kageyama's phone from Hinata consisting of "Good morning, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I shoved this jam pack full of head canons. Literally. I based Hinata's parents around how chill my mum is. And then Kageyama's parents from various head canons i have from out of the manga.  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Comments and constructive criticism make my little heart sing!!  
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](http://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)  
> (I accept requests for art and writing!!)  
> (Please send me all your requests. Im so bored all the time.)


End file.
